A boot is a type of footwear that typically covers the foot and the ankle and extends up a portion of a wearer's leg. A boot has a sole, an upper portion, a tongue, and laces. The sole is on the bottom of the boot and may provide friction to avoid slipping on surfaces. A sole also absorbs and redirects shocks, and provides cushion for the foot. The upper portion extends up from the sole and envelopes the foot for protection and support. Two sides of the upper portion meet at a gap at the top of the boot, which allows the upper portion to open wider for ease of inserting a foot. The tongue is a flap of material in the gap that helps make sure that water, dirt and debris will not enter the boot when worn. The laces go over the tongue and secure the sides of the upper portion to each other to keep the boot tight on the foot.
In use, a wearer inserts a foot into the top opening on the upper portion of the boot. However, when not in use the top opening is typically left uncovered. This presents a problem when boots are left in places where foreign objects (e.g., rain, debris, bugs, etc.) can get inside the boot. For example, when boots become wet or dirty, they are typically left outdoors. In some instances boots may be permanently stored outdoors leaving them exposed to the elements. Even if boots are stored in a location protected from the weather, such as a garage or closet, the interior of the boot is still susceptible to invasion by insects and rodents seeking a protective environment to live.
After a long day of hiking, a wearer typically leaves his or her boots outside of a tent. Unfortunately, this not only exposes the boots to the elements, but provides a desirable enclosure for insects and small animals to hide. When the wearer wants to wear the boot, it can be difficult to determine if the interior has been invaded as the internal toe region is usually difficult to inspect. This is particularly so with boots that have an extended leg portion. It is therefore usually necessary for the wearer to insert a hand into the boot to determine if it is empty. Alternatively, the wearer may insert a foot inside the boot. This can potentially lead to the wearer being bitten by a spider or some other creature that is nesting or has sought refuge within the boot.
Attempts have been made in the past to apply a covering to a boot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,553, the content of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a boot insert with a skirt that can be removed to cover the opening of the boot. The '553 patent suffers from a number of deficiencies, including that its insert and skirt are not readily storable.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a superior system and method for boot top opening covers.